Voice Actors
Voice Actors are people voicing the characters of LEGO Dimensions. List of Voice Actors The following names (alphabetically ordered) are confirmed to be voicing certain characters, together with their respective characters: * Alison Brie - Unikitty * Bob Joles - Gimli * Bryce Dallas Howard - Claire Dearing * Charlie Day - Benny * Christopher Corey Smith - The Joker * Christopher Lloyd - Doc Brown * Chris Pratt - Emmet Brickowski, Owen Grady * Corey Burton - Saruman, Bad Cop/Good Cop, Gateway Keeper * Crispin Freeman - Legolas * Dan Aykroyd - Raymond "Ray" Stantz * Elizabeth Banks - Wyldstyle * Ellen Mclain - GLaDOS * Ernie Hudson - Winston Zeddemore * Frank Welker - Scooby Doo, Fred Jones, Peter Venkman, Stay Puft * Grey DeLisle - Daphne Blake, Wicked Witch of the West * Gary Oldman - Lord Vortech * Irrfan Khan - Simon Masrani * J.B. Blanc - Bane * Jenna Coleman - Clara Oswald * J.K. Simmons - Cave Johnson * Joel McHale - X-PO * Laura Bailey - Wonder Woman * Liam O'Brien - Gollum * Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers * Michelle Gomez - The Mistress * Michael J. Fox - Marty McFly * Mindy Cohn - Velma Dinkley * Nicholas Briggs - Daleks, Cybermen, Dalek Emperor, Cyber-Controller * Nick Robinson - Zach Mitchell * Nolan North - Space Core, Fact Core, Adventure Core, Defective Turrets * Peter Capaldi - Twelfth Doctor * Scott Menville - Robin * Sean Astin - Samwise Gamgee * Stephen Merchant - Wheatley * Tara Strong - Harley Quinn * Tom Kane - Gandalf * Travis Willingham - Superman * Troy Baker - Batman * Ty Simpkins - Gray Mitchell * Wally Wingert - The Riddler * Will Arnett - Batman (The LEGO Movie) * Yuri Lowenthal - Frodo Baggins Trivia * Most of the voice actors will be returning for the LEGO Dimensions as their characters from the various franchises featured in the game, but there are some exceptions: ** X-PO is an original character for the game, and so is Lord Vortech. ** The other 12 incarnations (First Doctor to Eleventh Doctor) of The Doctor will have archive audio taken from BBC's archive, instead of new dialogue. The first three Doctor actors have passed away before the show was announced to be in the game, and many actors would/may not sound as good as they were in their time on the show. And some others (like Ninth Doctor actor Christopher Eccleston) might not be interested in reprising their character. *** The same will be applied on The Simpsons characters as well. * Many of the voice actors have worked together in other projects before the game: ** Chris Pratt, Charlie Day, Alison Brie, Will Arnett, and Elizabeth Banks on The LEGO Movie ** Frank Welker, Grey DeLisle, Mindy Cohn, and Matthew Lillard on the Scooby-Doo Franchise since 2009. ** Peter Capaldi, Jenna Coleman, Nicholas Briggs, and Michelle Gomez on Doctor Who. ** Alesia Glidewell, Ellen Mclain, Nolan North, J.K. Simmons, and Stephen Merchant on the Portal video games. ** Tom Kane, Bob Joles, Crispin Freeman, Liam O'Brien, Corey Burton, and Yuri Lowenthal on the LEGO Lord of the Rings video games. ** Troy Baker, Travis Willingham, Laura Bailey, Tara Strong, and Scott Menville on the DC Comics video games and/or DC Comics cartoons. ** Michael J. Fox and Christopher Lloyd on the Back to the Future films. ** Chris Pratt, Bryce Dallas Howard, Irrfan Khan, Nick Robinson, and Ty Simpkins on Jurassic World. ** Dan Aykroyd and Ernie Hudson on the Ghostbusters films. Category:Voice Actors Category:Index Category:Lists